I Want Be Your Tears (Be Strong With Labil Boy)
by HunHanmi18
Summary: Kai dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk membalaskan dendam mereka kepada dua wanita manja, apakah mereka akan berhasil membalaskan dendam mereka? atau berakhir dengan cinta? EXO chara here! , ChanBaek/BaekYeol, KaiSoo, HunHan, TaoRis/KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, GS
1. Chapter 1

**I Want Be Your Tears (Be Strong With Labil Boy)**

**Chapter 1**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**X**

**O**

Judul : I Want Be Your Tears / Be Strong With Labil Boy

Author : HunHanmi18

Genre : GS, Romance, A Little bit Comedy

Pairing : Baekyeol/ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, TaoRis, SuLay (Maybe ChenMin)

Cast : All Member EXO

Note : cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan sahabat baik saya^^

.

.

HAPPY READING

REAL OFFICIAL COUPLE

.

.

"Ada langit dan ada bumi, ada keikhlasan juga ada balas dendam!." Ucap seorang pria berkulit Tan dengan surai hitam sedikit panjang

"Tentu!, Ada permusuhan dan juga ada perdamaian!." Lanjut pria yang tingginya berada diatas rata-rata sambil menyeringai kentara

"Jadi, apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?!." Pria berambut Tan itu bertanya serius. Oh ayolah lihat wajah mereka berdua yang kini sudah benar-benar menampakkan ekspresi licik bak sang iblis

"aku juga sedikit ragu Kai." Balas pria tinggi tersebut tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya yang sangat-sangat mengerikan menurut Author

"jangan pernah ragu chan!, kau tau mereka telah menghancurkan kehidupannya!." Garam pria yang diketahui bernama Kai tersebut, dan dibalas anggukkan kecil oleh pria tinggi bernama asli Park Chanyeol atau akrap disapa Chanyeol

**EXO**

"Kyungie apa kau sudah mengatakan pada duooppa itu?." Tanya seorang wanita bersurai kecoklatan dengan kedua mata berkedip lucu

"Hu-Um! Sudah baekkie, aku juga heran kenapa mereka sangat overoverover protektive!." Lihatlah wanita bermata bulat dan rambut hampir senada dengan wanita yang dipanggil Baekkie tadi. Nama wanita ini adalah D.O KyungSoo, dan wanita Baekkie tadi adalah Byun BaekHyun. Kedua wanita ini adalah sahabat baik yang sangat popular di sekolahnya, tentu saja! Coba kalian lihat kedua wanita ini yang memiliki fisik yang hampir dibilang sempurna tapi, kalian tau bukan bahwa tuhanlah yang paling sempurna, bukan mereka tentunya

"Kyungie kapan mereka akan berhenti menjadi sangat protektive terhadap kita?." Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah imut dan kedua mata yang masih mengerjap lucu

"mungkin setelah kita memiliki seorang kekasih..., mungkin." Jawab kyungsoo ragu

**Cklek**~

Dua wanita imut itupun menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka, dan lihatlah dua orang yang baru saja mereka bahas tadi adalah pelaku utama atas pembukaan pintu yang menurut kedua wanita itu sangat mengganggu

"Lihat Kresek, kedua adik kecil kita sangat lucu!." Tunjuk pria yang dominan lebih pendek dari pria yang ia panggil Kresek

"Oh apa kalian berdua ingin kami mencubit bibir merah itu?." Oh ternyata kedua gadis itu sedang mengkrucutkan bibir mereka lucu atau sering disebut poutty, namun pria yang dipanggil kresek tadi berubah ekspresi dan...

"WOY SUSU! KAU MEMANGGIL KU APA TADI?! KRESEK?!." Geram pria Kresek, eh pria tinggi bernama asli Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris

"YA! KENAPA KAU JUGA MENGATAI KU SUSU, BODOH!." Mereka berdua pun saling menatap tajam satu sama lain

"Ya! Oppa apa kau ingin menghancurkan kamar kami!." Seru kedua gadis imut itu, yaampun kalau ini adalah anime maka latar dibelakang mereka adalah aura hitam yang mengerikan. Tapi kalau pelaku nya kedua gadis ini author yakin bukannya menyeramkan tapi justru malah terlihat sangat lucu

"oh! Ayolah susu, kau yang memulai! Kau membuat kedua adik tersayangku marah." Ungkap kris dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat menyesal

"seharusnya kau juga berhenti memanggil ku susu, Kris!." Ternyata wajah malaikat pria susu ini juga bisa terlihat marah oh, okay dia bukan susu melainkan Kim JunMyun yang sering dipanggil Suho tapi, karena sering sekali memanggil Kris kresek jadilah panggilan baru untuk suho yaitu susu, sumpah deh Kris apaan coba_-"

"HEY! STOOOOOP!." Tebak suara siapa yang saat ini benar-benar mengamuk?, huh! benar saja yang saat ini sudah sangat-sangat geram adalah wanita imut ber-eyeliner. Hey tunggu apakah dia masih bisa dibilang imut saat ini?

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!." Wah-wah-wah sekarang ketiga orang yang ada disana tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan KyungSoo pun ikut tertawa lebih heboh dari kedua kakak nya

"Li-lihat bwahahaha wajah mu Baekhahahaha itu sangat lucu bwahahahahaha!." Ungkap KyungSoo jujur yang ditanggapi ekspresi ala BaekHyun yang justru malah tambah terkesan lucu, sudahkah kalian tau? Sebenarnya BaekHyun dan KyungSoo itu seumuran tapi BaekHyun yang paling kekanakkan disini. Bahkan KyungSoo saja tidak habis pikir degan sifat kekanakkan BaekHyun, apakah dia salah bergaul? tapi setahu KyungSoo, BaekHyun itu tidak pernah jauh-jauh darinya dan kedua kakak resenya. Oh atau, karena sering minum bubbletea bersama SeHun dab LuHan yang notbane adalah pasangan kekanakkan. Malah didepan kata kekanakkan bisa ditambah kata sangat-sangat, sampai-sampai BaekHyun jadi ketularan. Hiyyy! Dengan membayangkan pasangan itu saja wajah author bergidik ngeri , tiba-tiba mereka bertiga memeluk BaekHyun diakhiri tawa girang dari mulut mereka ber-empat. Wah-wah melihatnya saja bisa membuat kita iri pada mereka

"AKU SAYANG KALIAN!." Seru mereka bersamaan dan kembali diiringi tawa bahagia

T

**TBC**

C

Hallo Reader ini ff kedua yang saya post dihari yang sama, dan saya membuat idenya bersama teman baik saya, gomawo atika^^

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want Be Your Tears (Be Strong With Labil Boy)**

**Chapter 2**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**X**

**O**

Judul : I Want Be Your Tears / Be Strong With Labil Boy

Author : HunHanmi18

Genre : GS, Romance, A Little bit Comedy

Pairing : Baekyeol/ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, TaoRis, SuLay (Maybe ChenMin)

Cast : All Member EXO

Note : cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan sahabat baik saya^^, typo bertebaran

.

.

HAPPY READING

REAL OFFICIAL COUPLE

.

.

"ayolah Nuna buka mulutmu." Sekarang seorang Kim Jong In A.K.A Kai nampak membujuk seorang wanita di hadapannya yang menatap kosong ke arah depan tanpa menghiraukan bujukkan seorang Kai yang kira-kira sudah lebih dari 20 menit yang lalu

"apa Nuna benar-benar tidak ingin makan XingXing Nuna?." Tanya kai dengan lembut yang dibalas anggukkan wanita berdimpple itu, lihatlah wajah kurus nan cantik milik wanita itu. Iya, wanita itu adalah kakak dari seorang Kai yang bernama Kim YiXing A.K.A Lay. Tapi tetap saja Kai memanggilnya XingXing agar terkesan manja

"Kai." Lirih Lay sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Kai dengan lembut

"iya Nuna?." Jawab Kai tersenyum melihat wajah kakaknya yang kini menatap matanya lembut

"kenapa kau tidak makan?, aku tidak ingin makan jika kau tidak makan Kai." Ungkap nya yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Kai

"Kai?." Lirihnya lagi yang membuat kai menjawab hal yang sama

"apa TaoTao akan mengunjungi kita?." Senyum dibibir Kai semakin merekah mendengar pertanyaan dari kakak tersayangnya

"tentu saja, dia kan ingin melihat Nunaku yang paling cantik." Mata Lay yang semula kosong sekarang benar-benar berubah drastis. Tahukah kalian matanya bak seorang anak anjing yang akan mendapatkan makanan terlezat di dunia, iya matanya sekarang terlihat berbinar, Kai tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Lay

"apa Nuna akan membiarkan TaoTao memarahiku karena membiarkan Nuna belum makan?." Tanya kai yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum

"oh baiklah Kai, Nuna akan makan tapi, bisakah kau mencium pipiku?." Dengan tersenyum Kai memajukan bibirnya ke wajah Lay dan mengecup bibir Lay singkat

"kenapa harus pipi? Seperti yang tadi jauh lebih manis kan Nuna?." WOY! Kim Jong In dia itu kakak mu! Bukan pacarmu tau! Eh kenapa jadi saya yang emosi ya?. Tenang ,tenang Lay itu kakak kandung Kai tapi karena trauma yang sangat sangat menyakitkannya, jadi ia suka diam dan banyak melamun jadi wajar kalau Kai benar-benar menyayanginya dan memberikan perhatian lebih padanya, tapi kenapa harus sampai cium bibir juga_-" hehehe itu sebenarnya kebiasaan Kai kepada keluarganya termasuk ke pada kakak nya. Jadi jangan berfikir yang macem-macem ya^^

"Hu-Um manis, seperti manisnya hidupku dulu." Lihat sekarang ekspresi Lay benar-benar terlihat murung. Oh inilah kenapa Kai tidak akan pernah sedikitpun rela untuk meninggalkan Nuna tercintanya

"Nuna, apa hidupmu yang sekarang tidak manis bersama ku? Apa kau kecewa dengan hidupmu yang sekarang selalu berada disampingku?." Perubahan suasana yang sangat drastis, Kai tidak lagi tersenyum. Dia terlihat sama murungnya seperti Lay saat ini

"bu-bukan begitu Kai, ha-hanya saja..." ucapan Lay terhenti dengan jari telunjuk Kai bertengger manis didepan bibir mungil milik Nunanya itu

"shht, kau tak boleh membahas apa yang dulu telah terjadi Nuna, bukankah sudah ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu." Dengan lembut kai menakup kedua pipi Lay dan menatap matanya, berusaha meyakinkan Lay bahwa Lay akan baik-baik saja

"tentu XingXing-Jie aku sangat menyayangimu." Entah sejak kapan seorang wanita bersurai caramel dengan boneka panda di pelukkannya berlari ke arah Lay dan memeluk Lay erat

"Hey panda, bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan membuang boneka mu sembarangan lagi, uh! Padahal kau selalu menangis saat pandamu jatuh, tapi sekarang kau malah menghiraukannya." Ungkap seorang pria tinggi yang datang bersama wanita bernama Huang Zi Tao itu panjang lebar sambil memungut boneka panda yang berada di lantai

"hehehe maaf Ge Tao melupakannya, Habis Tao rindu XingXing-Jie sih!." Pria itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia adalah kakak sepupu dari Huang Zi Tao, tak salah lagi pria itu benar-benar Park ChanYeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol memberi tanggapan dengan memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, habis kalau Tao menangis pasti yang terkena imbasnya adalah ChanYeol, uh dasar!.

"TaoTao sejak kapan kau disitu manis?." Kai yang lama diam akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Bagaimana tidak, suasana itu tiba-tiba saja hening seketika. Hanya ada suara sendok Tao yang sedang menyuapkan Lay, Tao menyuapkan wajahnya menghadap Kai sekilas dan segera kembali melakukan aktifitasnya kembali yaitu menyuapkan Lay

"mungkin sejak XingXimg-Jie meminta pipinya di cium." Ungkap Tao dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Kai

**EXO**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut kota seoul, banyak orang-orang beraktifitas seperti biasa. namun pagi yang cerah berubah menjadi pagi yang selalu mengerikan bagi dua orang pria yang kini masih betah berada dibawah selimut mereka karena cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kamar mereka yang sudah terbuka lebar-lebar sehingga membuat cahaya yang menyilaukan tersebut masuk ke rentina mereka

"IRONA!." Betapa kejamnya wanita bermata bulat A.K.A D.O KyungSoo ini. Tak tahukah KyungSoo adik mereka tersayang bahwa suaranya yang indah itu membisingkan dan sangat mengganggu dua orang pemalas itu

"Oppa tersayang bisakah oppa bangun?!." Yatuhan KyungSoo berhenti tapi malah adik mungil yang satunya lagi yang mengganggu Kris dan Suho. terpaksa mereka bangun dengan malas, bagaimana tidak? Adik mungilnya ini membangunkan mereka dengan suara lembut nan polos khasnya

"baiklah oppa sudah bangun, sekarang kalian boleh pergi!." Usir Kris dengan paksa sambil mendorong KyungSoo dan BaekHyun yang memberontak karena didorong paksa oleh pria ber-alis angrybird itu

"YA!YA! KENAPA KAU MENGUSIR KAMI!." Oh matilah kau Kris, lihat KyungSoo yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan Kris melirik ke sebelah KyungSoo. Oh sepertinya hari ini ia akan benar-benar mati melihat BaekHyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang sudah melengkung kearah bawah#poorKris_-"

"hehehe aku hanya ingin segera mandi." Ungkap Kris dengan Vsigh nya

"Terus hiks... Apa hiks hubungannya dengan hiks mengusir kami?." Lihat airmata bening itu yang telah berhasil lolos dari mata sipit BaeKhyun diikuti bercak hitam eyeliner yang luntur, menambah kesan pilu diwajahnya

"WOOOOOI KRIS KAU APAKAN ADIKKU?!." Bulu kuduk kris merinding seketika mendengar teriakan Suho dari arah kasur

"hiks Myun-Oppa hiks YiFan hiks mengusir ku!." Jawab BaekHyun yang sukses membuat Suho terjungkir dari kasur, dan dengan kesal Suho segera melempar Kris dengan bantal

"Baekkie ayo kita pergi, jangan hiraukan duo-Oppa gila ini." Oh no! Tadi dia bilang apa?! Duo-Oppa gila? Wah-wah pintar sekali seorang D.O KyungSoo membujuk BaekHyun yang segera dibalas anggukan oleh BaekHyun

T

**TBC**

C

Hallo Reader bagaimana dengan chapter2 ini? Jelek ya? Oh semoga kalian puas dengan ceritanya ya^^

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya^^


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wan't Be Your Tears (Be Strong With Labil Boy)**

**Chapter 3**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**X**

**O**

Judul : I Wan't Be Your Tears / Be Strong With Labil Boy

Author : HunHanmi18

Genre : GS, Romance, A Little bit Comedy

Pairing : Baekyeol/ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, TaoRis, SuLay (Maybe ChenMin)

Cast : All Member EXO

Note : cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan sahabat baik saya^^, typo bertebaran

.

.

HAPPY READING

REAL OFFICIAL COUPLE

.

.

Terlihat seorang D.O KyungSoo yang sedang sibuk mendandani adik bangkottannya Byun BaekHyun, KyungSoo memberikan sentuhan bedak terakhir yang sangat soft pada BaekHyun dan dengan rambut BaekHyun yang ter-urai kebelakang

"nah Baekkie, sudah selesai." Ucapnya puas dengan hasil karyanya, tapi wajah BaekHyun berubah murung. Lihatlah mata bulat D.O sudah membulat sempurnaO_O

"ke-kenapa Baekkie? Apa aku salah mendandanimu?." Tanya KyungSoo takut-takut kalau nanti BaekHyun menangis

"iya a-aku tidak suka jika rambutnya seperti ini Kyungie." Ungkap BaekHyun sambil terus cemberut, KyungSoo tersenyum melihat tingkah BaekHyun yang lama kelamaan benar-benar kekanakkan seperti sehun(?)

"lalu? Kau ingin diapakan Baekkie ku sayang?." Tanya KyungSoo dengan sifat keibuannya yang selalu muncul saat sedang bersama BaekHyun yang sangat kekanakkan

"Aku ingin seperti ituloh Kyungie, seperti gadis di film anime waktu itu pokoknya!." Yaampun ternyata KyungSoo benar-benar salah telah membiarkan BaekHyun bergaul dengan HunHan yang memang sangat-sangat kekanakkan serta pecinta anime tingkat akut itu

"baiklah, apa kau punya gambar model rambut seperti yang kau mau?." Tanya KyungSoo pasrah dan dibalas anggukkan BaekHyun, tahukah kalian bagaimana model rambut yang BaekHyun maksud?, rambut kuncir dua seperti anak TK ckckckckck

***skip**

"kya! HunHan!."

"Kris Oppa!."

"Suho Oppa!."

"KyungSoo, BaekHyun kalian imut sekali!." Uh apa kalian dengar teriakan-teriakkan yang membisingkan dari para murid Xoxo'HS yang seperti tidak memperdulikan suara mereka yang sudah hampir habis karena berteriak sangat berlebihan mungkin, bahkan orang yang mereka pangil-panggil tak peduli pada mereka. Coba saja lihat HunHan yang sibuk bemesraan didepan umum dan lihat Kris yang sibuk mengganggu KyungSoo oh atau lebih parah lagi lihat Suho yang sedang menyuapkan es-cream strawberry kepada BaekHyun. Tentu saja hasilnya akan belepotan. SuHo menyuapkan baekhyun dengan mengikuti gadis mungil itu berjalan sambil memainkan game yang ada di smartphonenya tanpa memperdulikan jalan didepannya

"YA! Pergi!." Wow apalagi ini suara D.O KyungSoo kembali lagi terdengar merdu, apanya merdu coba?!, yang jelas sekarang D.O KyungSoo sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari angrybird tiang listrik di belakangnya. Tentu saja KyungSoo marah abis Kris terus menarik rambut cantiknya bak kusir yang sedang mengendarai kuda ceilah_-"

"let's go Soo tukitakitukitakituk suara sepatu Suho." Kris? Apakah kau benar-benar cari mati hari ini! Uh lupakan sang trouble maker kresek itu, tadi pagi sudah di beri kesempatan hidup masih saja suka cari gara-gara untung saja kali ini Suho sedang sibuk dengan bayi bangkotnya

"YAAAAAAAAAA! YIFAN BODOH! LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU!." Wow ternyata Kris memang selamat dari Suho tapi apakah ia melupakan sang pemilik rambut yang kini telah melototkan mata besar nya dengan tangan yang seperti biasa saat KyungSoo sedang marah yaitu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada yang membuat pria disana berhenti beraktifitas dan menatap kearah KyungSoo yang menurut mereka sexy dengan kedua tangannya bersentuhan dengan dadanya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil ataupun sedang wow! Kenapa jadi pervert gini? Okay stoooooop! Karena Kris telah memberikan aura-aura tajam kepada mereka dengan deathglare andalannya yang terkesan mematikan

"aw aw aw!." Suara apa itu? Kok kayak kenal ya? Oh apakah itu suara iklan yang dulu ada di TV#plak ternyata itu suara Suho yang keselandung batu karena fokus terhadap BaekHyun, poorsuho_-V

"oh oppa kenapa bisa jatuh?." Oh apakah itu pertanyaan yang cocok BaekHyun, bukankah itu hanya pertanyaan anak TK yang sangat polos, iyaya BaekHyun kan sangat polos sangking polosnya ia menungging untuk membantu suho, apa ia lupa dengan roknya yang sangat pendek itu sehingga pakaian dalamnya yang bermotif barbienya ter-ekpos, mimpi apa orang-orang terdekat BaekHyun semalam harus mengusir pria-pria disekitar BaekHyun yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan air liur, 'oh tuhan kenapa kau berbaik hati hari ini sehingga memberikan kami tontonan indah' mungkin itulah yang pria-pria mesum itu ucapkan dalam hati dan jangan lupakan air liur yang tak berhenti mengalir itu, iyuuuuh!

T

**TBC**

C

**Thank's for :**

jettaome : **makasih, ohya main pairnya baekyeol sama kaisoo tapi liat nanti kelajutannya aja ya^^makasih reviewnya dan jangan lupa ripiu lagi ya**

Woles **: maaf ya konfliknya lama, makasih ya udh review dan jangan lupa repiu lagi ya^^**

SHY Fukuru **: haha iya baek emang lucuimut-imutunyu^^, makasih ya udh review dan jangan lupa repiu lagi ya**

Xi Ri Rin **: thanks to review dan jangan lupa ripiu lagi ya^^**

MinSeulELFSparFishy **: iyakah belum ngerti? Apa cerita saya yang gk nyambung ya? Hahah nanti dikasih tau kok lay trauma kenapa **** makasih ya reviewnya dan jangan lupa ripiu lagi ya**

Atikaisoo01 **: wah-wah jangan gitu dong kan kailay adikkakak, makasih ya reviewnya nanti saya salamin deh sama temen saya^^ jangan lupa repiu lagi ya**

Kang Hyun Yoo **: iya cocok banget kris skali-skali dijadiin gk cool^^, mereka ber4 itu saudara jauh jadi mereka itu gk saudara kandung **** makasih ya udh review dan jangan lupa repiu lagi ya**

Shim Yeonhae **: nanti juga ada jawabannya kok^^ makasih reviewnya ya dan jangan lupa repiu lagi ya**

Yuyun **: sebenernya bales dendamnya itu bukan sama baeksoo chingu tapi yang kena imbas mereka berdua~, makasih reviewnya dan jangan lupa repiu lagi ya^^**

WulannS **: iya ini dilanjuut^^ kaisoonya nanti ya soalnya si kai kan disini dendem banget jadi dia mau bener-bener balas dendam, makasih ya reviewnya dan jangan lupa repiu lagi ya**

Dea Mulyawan** : iya ini dilanjut chingu maaf ya lama, makasih reviewnya dan jangan lupa repiu lagi ya^^**

** : aku juga suka banget malah#bow haha iya ini saya lanjut makasih ya reviewnya dan jangan lupa repiu nya lagi ya**

Guest **: thanks to review dan jangan lupa repiu lagi ya^^ #bow**

dae by hyun **: secepatn****y****a aku usahain deh^^ ****makasih ya reviewnya dan jangan lupa repiu nya lagi ya**

Hallo Reader bagaimana dengan chapter3 ini? Jelek ya? Maaf ya lama updatenya Dan saya sangat berterima kasih atas review nya ya .Oh semoga kalian puas dengan ceritanya ya^^

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya^^


End file.
